


the sweet tooth

by bluesky_daydreaming



Series: Solangelo Oneshots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, its all very cute, they decorate the cabins, will and nico are wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesky_daydreaming/pseuds/bluesky_daydreaming
Summary: Or: why Nico gets roped into helping decorate the Apollo cabin for Halloween“What’s in it for me?”“The satisfaction of winning and making your boyfriend happy?”Not yet.He raises an eyebrow.“Fine.” Will rolls his eyes exasperatedly, “Half the winnings from the competition if we win.”This gets Nico’s attention, “Half?”“Yes, your sweet tooth will have all the sugar it so desperately desires.”
Relationships: (background), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	the sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

> confession: I love solangelo but I only write them when my bestie gives me a fic prompt for them 
> 
> you can thank her for this

“No.” 

“Nico, come on!” Will begs, and Nico tries very, very hard not to crack a smile, “The new Apollo kids are  _ desperate  _ to win! And you’re good at this!” 

“Are you calling me creepy?” 

“What? No!” Will looks offended at the accusation, “I’m saying that you are a walking emo phase and I want your help.” 

“I thought the younger Apollo kids wanted my help?” 

“Semantics.” 

“What’s in it for me?” 

“The satisfaction of winning and making your boyfriend happy?” 

Nico feels himself flush at the use of the word, but he refuses to crack. 

Not yet. 

He raises an eyebrow. 

“Fine.” Will rolls his eyes exasperatedly, “Half the winnings from the competition  _ if  _ we win.” 

This gets Nico’s attention, “Half?” 

“Yes, your sweet tooth will have all the sugar it so desperately desires.” 

Cabin Seven is the  _ only  _ cabin that knows Nico’s one, tiny weakness, and that’s only because Will can’t keep secrets from his siblings and Nico is around too often for them not to pick up on it. 

“This is exploitation.” 

“Neeks, think of the candy.” 

“Fine.” 

The smile that blooms across Will’s face almost makes the promise of candy obsolete. 

Almost. 

“Thank you!” Will cheers, pressing a wet kiss to his cheek, “I’ve gotta run to the infirmary, but we need to start in an hour.” 

Nico rolls his eyes, “Fine.” 

Will grins again before jogging off to the infirmary, and Nico wanders off to waste the hour he has to wait. 

\----------

When he walks to Cabin Seven an hour later, Nico is greeted by two tiny blonde kids, a boy and a girl, nearly identical to Will except that they can’t be more than 8, who run down the steps and snag him by the sleeves of his jacket. 

“Will said you were coming to help!” The girl cheers. 

“He also said that we would  _ totally  _ win with your help!” The boy adds. 

“Luke, Laila!” Will’s head pokes out from behind the cabin door, “Don’t harass the help!” 

The kids let go of Nico’s jacket, smiling at him sheepishly, before rushing up the cabin steps and disappearing inside. 

“Do you want me to summon actual skeletons for this?” Nico asks when he gets inside the cabin. 

Will wrinkles his nose, “No. We don't want that level of creepy.”

“Your loss.” Nico shrugs, “Luke and Laila?” 

“Seven year old twins. I guess they got here while you were gone last week.” Will looks over to where the twins are digging through decorations, “Showed up with their satyr scared to death. Apollo claimed them at the top of the hill.” 

“They seem to be settling in okay.” 

“Maybe, but they barely leave each other’s side.” Will smiles sadly, “I’m hoping if we win this thing they’ll have a little more confidence around the other campers. Become less codependent.” 

Nico’s heart warms and constricts all at once. It makes him miss Bianca, seeing the twins together, but Will’s concern for them is touching. 

“Knew you were head of this cabin for a reason.” 

Will looks pleased with himself for just a second before dragging Nico over to the pile of decorations, “Now, emo boy, how should we do this thing?” 

Nico has more fun that he would like to admit advising the Apollo cabin on where to put the decorations. 

They stretch spider webs from end to end of the porch, and more on the ground around the corners of the cabin. Nico  _ does  _ convince Will to let him summon a few real human bones, including a skull that they mount to the stair rail. The kids  _ love  _ it. 

(Nico is pleasantly surprised that they don't find the whole thing creepy.) 

(“I thought you didn't want this level of creepy.” He says to Will while the kids look at the bones in awe. 

_ “I  _ didn’t. But, really, as children of Apollo I guess human bones are no worse than blood and gaping wounds. And anatomy is cool.” 

“Nerd.”) 

By the end of it, the cabin is barely recognizable. Anyone who walked into the camp would immediately assume it belonged to Hades with spider webs hanging low and bones scattered around the front. Nico is surprised to find that he is actually  _ proud  _ of it. 

“Will, I expected better of you.” Nico and Will both turn around from admiring the cabin to look in the frowning face of Jason Grace, “You cheated. This is cheating.” 

“I’m pretty sure it  _ isn’t.”  _ Will snarks, and Nico laughs softly, “You’re just jealous you didn't think to ask him first.” 

“I would have told you no.” 

Jason scowls playfully, “In any case, Percy and Annabeth are judging, so I personally I would have eased up on spider webs.” 

“No way.” Will gapes, “Why? Why put an Athena camper in charge of judging Halloween decorations! They’re supposed to be creepy, and spiders are creepy!”

“They’re the senior campers, and Chiron says they’ll be indifferent.” 

“He is wrong.” Nico says, rolling his eyes. 

“Maybe Percy will counterbalance Annabeth.”

“Yeah, I doubt it.” Jason laughs, “But good luck to you.” 

When the sun sets, all of the campers file down to the bonfire, and Percy and Annabeth are sent to judge all of the cabins. 

“If we lose I did all this for nothing.” Nico grumbles, feigning annoyance. 

“Just admit that you had fun.” Will teases knocking their shoulders together. 

“No.” 

“I’m taking that as a yes.” 

The bonfire goes on for almost an hour before Percy and Annabeth get back, and Nico finds himself getting anxious over the outcome of the competition. He tells himself it’s on behalf of Will, Luke, and Laila. 

“Now, for the moment you’ve all been waiting for!” Percy announces, standing in front of the bonfire. The entire camp is focused on him, enraptured by his charm just the way Nico had been by him years ago, “We are happy to announce that the winner of the annual Camp Half-Blood Spookfest -” 

“No one calls it that, seaweed brain.” Annabeth nudges her boyfriend playfully, rolling her eyes.

“Well they should.” Percy shrugs, “The winner of the annual Camp Half-Blood Spookfest is… Cabin Seven!” 

“Congratulations Apollo campers.” Annabeth says, wrinkling her nose, “Less spider stuff next year.” 

Her note is nearly drowned out by the cheering from the Apollo Cabin, and Nico lets Will pull him to his feet. He smiles and claps along with Will’s cabin, feeling pleased by the win and the happiness on Will’s face. 

“Settle, settle!” Chiron calls, smiling at them all, “Cabin Seven, your prize will be delivered to your cabin later tonight, and I assume you will be sharing it with Mr. di Angelo.” He raises an eyebrow, and all of the Apollo campers nod, Will even slings his arm over Nico’s shoulders. 

True to Chiron’s word, there is a pot of candy the size of a bathtub waiting on the steps of the Apollo Cabin when the campers leave the bonfire. It’s stuffed with mortal and godly candy alike, and Nico is unashamed of the way his eyes widen at the sight of it, if only because everyone else has the same reaction. 

“I’ll be honest, I have no idea how you’re going to carry half of that.” Will laughs. 

“A bag full will have to do, I suppose.” Nico says, smiling. 

“Right on it.” 

Will and his siblings stuff a camp bag full of the candy, each of them thanking Nico for his help before Will walks him back to his cabin. 

“Hey.” Will says while they walk. 

“Hey yourself.” Nico replies, raising an eyebrow that disappears into his hair. 

“Thank you for your help today, seriously.”

“It’s nothing. I  _ did  _ have fun.” Nico admits, a bit sheepishly. 

“I’m glad.” Will kisses him quickly, and Nico feels his heart flutter, “Goodnight, Neeks.” 

“Goodnight, Will.” 

If Nico goes to sleep smiling then it’s no one’s business but his. 

And if he has to go to the infirmary and face a lovingly exasperated boyfriend because he ate too much sugar too fast, then that’s  _ definitely  _ no one’s business. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have two other one shots of these two and my tumblr requests are open at bluesky-daydreaming!


End file.
